MAGI: the sun magi
by sheba123
Summary: about 20 year before Aladdin comes into this world there is a magi that is different her rukh is like the sun or even brighter there is 3 magi Scheherazade, yunan and bling but bling dies but because of the magi system that Ugo created when one dies there is a new one born and that was Miami but she is different "wait this girl is different her rukh is like the sun" Ugo said
1. Chapter 1:it all been a lie

I DO NO OWN MAGI OR IT CHARACTER I DO HAVE SOME OF MY OWN LIKE MIAMI AND THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT COUPLE WILL BE ABOUT MAIMI BUT AFTER IT WILL BE WITH ALADDIN, ALAIBAB, MORGINNA AND THE REST BUT THE MAIN CHARACTER IS **MIAMI**

**At balbadd town**

"Sergio come and have a look at this" said a woman running about looking at all the shops she was about 20 years old she had brown hair and her hair was in a French braid that when into a ponytail "what is it vanity" a border man said walking up behind the know stopped lady but there was no answer "hello" "vanity" yelled the man into her ear and his name is Sergio but there still was no answer the man tried waving his hand in fronted of her face but still didn't work but then decided to shake her but didn't work 'umm what is she looking at' Sergio fought looking at what she was looking at it was a ruby bracelet "do you what me to buy that for you" asked the man standing beside her "o really then I will have it" laughed vanity looking up at the man "okay" "how much" wondered Sergio looking at the shop man "haven't you seen the sign" mumbled the shop keeper "nope" informed vanity "while anything here is free" singed the shop man "really" vanity squeaked in happens as she graved the bracelet and ran off.

"Hey did you forget me" yelled Sergio running after her. "Sorry I did" replied vanity slowing down so Sergio could catch up to her. "Sorry Sergio" as she turned around a bowed her back down "it's okay" commented Sergio lifting her chin up as his brown eye meet her hazel one "you really are beautiful" gasped Sergio as he just heard what he just said ' I hope she didn't hear me' fought the man "you think so" shyly replied vanity as she looked away as a big gust of wind came pulling out the hand band that holed her hair in. "yes I do" stared Sergio "about we go for a walk I am getting bored" shyly said vanity looking back and graving Sergio's hand and ran on the path that lead through the forest and to the ocean.

**"****Magi it's time to go into the world that awaits you, but there is something different about you" **said ugo** 'that I don't understand owe wait you have Alma Torran inside of you but how everything in alma Torran was destroyed and who even did survived was send into the new world hundreds of year ago and would be died but know unless Solomon had a related someone bedside's David and that protected you but who it would have to be someone with a strength like Solomon and you are also related to Solomon I don't get it but the rukh around you is different it's like the sun so MAGI OF THE SUN you need to bring life back so don't fail me okay know go' **fought ugo "**know go new magi" **yelled ugo as the doors flew open.

"We are finally her the ocean" echoed vanity "it's beautiful hey" informed Sergio "yes it is" replied vanity "what's going on" yelled vanity felling backwards but Sergio caught the fall the ground was shake "what's that" shouted Sergio "wait that's the rukh could that be no it can't be unless one of the 3 magi's die" vanity whispered under her breath "wait did you say magi" demanded Sergio as the flash of light came at fast speed towards them as it was only 4 meters away Sergio ducked his head as the light flew into the forest but soon the shaking stoped and the light dispersed vanity was the first to jump up and then Sergio but then they heard crying "we need to go see if it is" vanity said but before she could finish "a magi" said Sergio butting in "yes" replied vanity. As she started to walk towards the cry of the baby but then pulled out her staff and walked fast but before Sergio could follow her he lost her in the mist o the fog "vanity" he stated to yell.

"arrrrr" it was vanity yelling 'oh no she is in trouble' fought Sergio running into the fog.

She saw a man with in the fog he was coming closer "Sergio is that you I find the child she is all alone I think she was a banted" answered vanity "while you see I am not Sergio" said a deep man's voice as he stepped out of the mist "you look really nice" said the man coming closer "get away from me" warned vanity "oh will you look at that boys she's getting mad" laughed the man as two other man graved her one graved her right hand the over graved her left there was two other's the first one graved the baby and the other graved her staff "know we only what the baby but I guess I can have same fun with you" giggled the man graving his sword and ripping the woman's top "no" "please stop" wined vanity "know she is pleading us" laugh the one holding her right arm but they let go because there was sword "what are you guys doing" yelled Sergio "Sergio" cried vanity "so you must be Sergio this one's lover and we are make love know get him I what this one for later" demanded the leader as he order them to kill him "please stop" begged vanity "while sorry but you aren't taking her "yelled Sergio killing the first two but the other cut his back and arm but killed him.

"Back of her" said Sergio walking up behind the man and pulling him back but the man run behind vanity and knocked her out Sergio then started to punch the shit out of him but then more man came running in "Sergio" yelled a knight running out it was his brother Barkak he came running out with a whole bunch of knight "thank god you're here" said Sergio walking to vanity and raping a robe around her "take her to the palace" ordered barker Sergio did what he said and picked up her and order a knight to come with him and to grave the baby.

As they got to the palace they already ordered a meeting with the king Rashid Saluja as they got through the door a maid ran to them and graved vanity "the king is awaiting you in the throne room Sergio" said the maid as Sergio graved the child as he walked quickly but fast to the throne room "hello Sergio you ordered a meeting with me what can I do for you" smiled the king hopping up to go greet his friend "my king it's about the earthquake early" sighed Sergio knelling before the high king and hopping up as he heard a cry "yes and how do we have her" asked the king "while you know king we don't really know me and vanity went for a walk and there was this earthquake and there was a big flash of light and it flew into the forest and this child was in there and vanity was hurt we were attacked" replied Sergio "really is vanity okay and could this child be" asked the king "a magi" said a woman walking into the room "vanity are you okay" a worried Sergio said "yes I am okay Sergio" giggled vanity "and yes she is a magi" whispered vanity "really" a surprised king said "yes my king" vanity said "while it would make sense because bling died" sighed the king "what" yelled Sergio "so is she is a magi we need to hide her vanity" shouted the king "yes my king" replied vanity "you and Sergio are going to protect her you are going to go into the village near the ocean and vanity you are going to be her mum okay" ordered the king "what" said Sergio "yes my king" asked vanity graving the baby "and you Sergio you are going to be there all the time to protect her" demanded the king "yes" replied Sergio "I am going to name her Miami" said vanity "okay good name you need to protect her know you can stay her because it night time" said the king.

**6 YEAR AFTER**

"Hey mum I am going out to the town" yelled a little girl "mum" "mum" the girl searched for her mum in the house she could not find her. She lived in a small brown house in a village on the edge of the city called Balbadd's it ruler was a man named Rashid Saluja He was a tall man He had long blond hair, a goatee, and wrinkles on his face. He wore a royal robe and was loved by all his people.

"Miami where are you going little one" said a knight as he walked into wear the girl was Miami was near the door. He was one of the knights of the royal palace of balbadd Sergio he was one of the best knights of the palace but besides his brother the Swordsmanship Teacher Barkak he was the best. Sergio was sent by the king to protect the little one as she is a Magi but does not know it.

"Umm" "I going to the town near the palace" said Miami looking at the tall man with his gold amour and red and white clothes under Neath the amour and had a sword of pure silver. She looks at his face it looked like he was saying you aren't going and tears started to form in her eyes. "Sorry but u can't go sweetie" said Sergio walking to the little one that wasn't happy anyone but crying. He knelled down two her and hugged her "why me I always see girls and boys running around playing, laughing and shopping but no I can't be like them". Miami said crying into the man's cheat as white rukh surrendered her.

'Wait no the white rukh 'fought the man 'Miami' yelled Sergio in fought "lessen Miami you need to calm down" whispered Sergio into the girls ear as he was pushed away from her as there was so much rukh the rukh flew around her a fast speeds "Miami" "you need to calm down right know" Sergio jumped into the air and pushed through the white rukh it hurt him really badly but couldn't give up because all the county would fight everyone for her 'because she is a magi of creation' thought the man as he was about to reach her he was pushed right into a wall "Miami" "Miami" yelled the man as he fell down and was tried his eye lids were heavy but before he fainted into sleep **bang.**

The door smashed open he saw his brother and 3 other knight and Miami's mum ran in but that was the last thing he saw before he fainted.

"Sergio" yelled his brother Barkak running towards him with one of the knight as the other 2 knights helped Miami mum vanity to calm down Miami "Miami" "you need to calm down" her mum calmly said. Miami did calm down but there was rukh still a rough her and she refused to fully calm down so her mum commanded the two knights to grave Miami they did what vanity said. Miami tried to escape but was weak compared to the knight vanity then walked over and said a spell as she was a magician of healing spell and she made Miami sleep "now rest my child" said vanity as she caught the Childs fall and picked her up and gave her to the knights "take her to the palace and put her in the room the king set up for her" yelled vanity the knights just stud there "go NOW" vanity yelled again as the knight ran of all three of them.

As vanity ran offer to Sergio to help him "dose Miami know about" said Barkak "about she's a magi" replied vanity "yes and no about you're not her mum and no one knows who it is and where she came from" asked Barkak "ugh" "umm while no" mumbled vanity "what" howled Barkak "while "replied vanity shyly "you better tell her before it to late vanity" explained Barkak "I know it's all a lie" cried vanity as Barkak cuddled her to make her feel better "it's all be a lie" said Barkak as vanity looked up at him and cried harder "but is all be to protect her" whispered Barkak into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2: the truth

Chapter 2: the truth

"my king" yelled the first one running In and bowing "yes" asked the king "king this is Miami the magi" replied the other one walking in with a girl with long blonde hair and bowing his head down as the king walked down the stairs "o yes hello again magi maim" said the king reaching the girl's head and patting her head and bowing his head towards her "you may not know me but I know you really will magi" said the king "my king the room is ready for her" said a maid "okay good" said the king as the maid came and got the child to put her in her room.

**The next morning**

"Umm where am I" asked the child to her mother "you are in the palace and you are going to learn to become a lady also you are going to learn magic and swordsman ship" said her mum as maid where dressing the magi "why do I have to wear this mum" asked the blonde "because if you are going to be living here you have to look you proper" told her mum "o and you have a meeting with the king" added her mum "WHAT" yelled maim as her mum look at her like don't that is not lady like "sorry I forgot I was going to be living here from now on in" complained maim "o come on know you should be happy" said her mum vanity. "okay whatever" argyle said maim 'knock, knock' "yes" said vanity as the doors open "are you and the magi ready" "yes" said vanity "okay said the maid walking out of the room "u ready" vanity asked "yes I guess so" said the 7 year old because when she was found she was 2 already.

**In the throne room **

As the doors flew open a man and a woman walked in it was vanity and Sergio "welcome" said the king as they walked in frown of the stairs and bowed to the king as everyone in the room looked towards the door awaiting the magi to come in but in take away "this way magi" said a knight "thankyou I got lost" said Miami as she walked into the room as everyone looked at her in amazement she now stood in front of the king as she used her right arm and put it on her left shoulder and bowed and then stood straight as she was wearing a light blue dress that made her middle blue eyes stand out and at the front of the dress it went down above her knee and at the back it went down above the ankle and she wore no shoes and her hair was out that went to her tail bone but at the top of her hair she had her hair in four braids that what to the middle of her head and above the ear that went into one braid that when to her tail bone also she had a left side French she was also very tan she had olive colour skin she was very pretty.

"hello magi we have to tell you the truth about who you are and where we found you are you ready" asked the king "yes" replied Miami "okay your mum vanity is not your mum" started the king Miami had a shocked face but just nodded to the king saying continue "and we found you in the forest and you are a magi" added the king "what's a magi and why dose everyone call me that" asked Miami "while child magi's are loved by rukh and the rukh is the very thing of our living and you can control the rukh and use them for magic" said the king this went on for about 2 hours but after Miami know who she was and was happy but not the fact that they all lied to her.

"Miami are you angry at me" said a puffed girl it was vanity "maybe a little but I guess you and Sergio were just protecting me right vanity" complained Miami "yes we were Miami" said a man in front of her "hey Sergio sorry about the other day" pleaded Miami "it okay Miami" replied "okay good" said Miami "yo Miami you need to go with me yelled Baraka said "alright got to go vanity ,Sergio sorry talk later" asked Miami running to Baraka "okay" yelled vanity as she watched Miami and Baraka leave the room.

As Miami and Baraka walked to the sword room "okay chose one you are going to need one if I am going to train you all different swordsman ship styles" told Baraka "okay I chose these two" demanded Miami "what" shocked Baraka said "yes really" laughed Miami about the look on Baraka's face "okay then" singed bark.


	3. Chapter 3: alibaba and the kings son

**About 7 mouth later...**

It has been 7 mouth later since Miami has found out that she was a magi, the one who guides people into the tall towers, also Miami was been doing magic, sword and princess lesson. She is like a real lady but one pissed of one, if someone gets on her bad side. She and the king get along really well as he thinks of her as his own daughter but as for his two son's ahbmad saluja and sahbmad saluja (by the way these are alibaba's step-brothers) she likes sahbmad but as for ahbmad she dislikes and for sort she calls him mad. Miami is known as princess Miami Bowen Saluja.

'Miami has changed a lot in these past 7 mouths' through Sergio as he and vanity walked to the fighting hall to pick up Miami to take her out for the day. Miami and vanity are know like best friends but vanity has not seen Miami for 3.5 mouths as she has been In sindria.

"She is going to be really happy to see you, you know vanity" said Sergio banding down and kissing her on the forehead because Sergio is a lot talker then vanity, after the kiss the two of them see the two big door and hear swords clashing together. As the two of them walk in they see a girl with blonde hair that was Miami but know her hairs go's down to half way to her knee, she is now wearing a light blue short dress with silver high heels and a small crown on the top of her head and also Sergio's brother fighting Miami. Miami swung the swords low catching the teacher of guard and putting the sword to the teachers neck.

"Okay good job girl you are getting better for a 8 year old, okay really good" told the teacher. "Haha I know right I am the best and I bet I will win if I fight that stupid king sinbad" yelled Miami. Looking toward Sergio and vanity "vanity" yelled Miami As she ran and hugged her bestie. "You have changed a lot" replied vanity "I will go get changed I will be back in a moment, okay" said Miami.

**Miami pov**

After about 12 minuets I came out to see vanity and Sergio talking to mad meaning ahbmad. I was wearing a long cream dress with light white small wings and silver high heels with my half hair down and the other half In a bun with a silver bow pulling a strip of hair back. "You look beatiful" Sergio said graving my hand and pulling me straight for the door "yo that is not cool" I yelled pissed of. When we flew trough the doors I saw a horse Carriage pull up and mu dad and a little blonde hair boy hold out and walk into the castle with my dad with his two sons waiting for him.

**Walking through the shopping place...**

Vanity, Sergio and me went into the clothing shop and Sergio wanted something for his lover meaning vanity but had no money so I payed for it on the kingdom pay. And we went out for lunch and talked for hours and it hit 7:30 we talked about vanity's trip, my training and Sergio planing the wedding for him and vanity and we headed different ways after we were done. I went back to the kingdom as the other two went home to the place were I used to live.

When I got home the king was talk to some servants as I pasted him he called me over. "Yeah daddy" I ask "you have a new brother" told the king " what" I yell "yes he is 5 years old and his name is Alibaba I won't you to help him stele in and help him, thank-you" continued the king.


End file.
